


An Anniversary

by justtoarguewithyou



Series: Tumblr Comfort Mini Fest with SwottyPotter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: Ficlets about Feelings for a Tumblr mini fest surrounding Sirius and Remus.Some stories connect to each other, some are standalones.This is a Maurader's era story about Sirius remembering the anniversary of their first joint Animagus transformation. He and Remus have a sweet moment over chocolate cake."An Anniversary" is the first part, and "Honesty" is the second part.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tumblr Comfort Mini Fest with SwottyPotter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	An Anniversary

Sirius laced up his boots as Remus pulled his sweater over his head.

Sirius had taken an extra-long time brushing his hair, and Remus always slept late. They were alone in the dormitory, as James and Peter had already gone down to breakfast.

Today marked a year since Sirius had finally gotten them all to manage the spell to become Animagi. He wondered if anyone realized. Or if he alone remembered the date.

During their free period after Charms, Sirius snuck off alone to the kitchens.

“A chocolate cake,” he said in an imperious tone to the nearest house elf, tacking on a belated “if you please.”

The tone of voice was a relic from his pureblood upbringing. He’d added the “please” as a concession to Remus, who never failed to give him grief over his innate snootiness. Sirius was trying to overcome it; but when you’re taught an authoritative tone from your very first word, it was a hard habit to break.

The muggle music helped. It was hard to sound snobbish when you’re singing along with Karen Carpenter as she begged the postman for a letter. But, he would never admit to loving The Carpenters to the rest of the Marauders.

He took the cake and looking down his very refined, very straight nose at the house elf. The elf bowed, and Sirius only just remembered to say thank you.

Old habits die hard, indeed.

Only Remus was in the common room when Sirius went upstairs with the cake.

“What’s this, then?” Remus said, licking his lips, and looking lustily at the cake. It was always such a long time between lunch and dinner.

“It’s for us. Today is special,” Sirius said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah,” Remus said softly. “Our animagus anniversary.”

“You remember?” Sirius said, surprised.

“Of course! I remember everything about the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Remus pushed his shoulder into Sirius’s shoulder—gently, though, so nothing would happen to the cake.

“Should we wait for Peter and James?”

“No,” Remus said firmly. “I want cake. Besides, you’re here, and I know it was your idea in the first place. They helped. But really, you did this for me.”

Sirius set the cake down onto the little table near the fireplace, while Remus magicked some water into a couple of chipped mugs he kept hidden in the common room, along with a few tea bags. He charmed the water hot, and steeped the tea.

“Thanks for the cake, Sirius,” Remus said, pulling out his pocket knife. He knew Sirius didn’t particularly care for chocolate cake. But Remus loved it. “Thank you for everything.”

Remus gave him a shy smile, and looked up at him, while cutting two generous slices. Sirius felt something blossom in his chest.

Suddenly, Sirius felt warm and giddy. Suddenly, he loved chocolate cake. 

They ate a third of the cake between them, using their fingers, and licking away crumbs, laughing over their memories of that first night together in the Shrieking Shack.

They seldom had moments like this one alone. James and Peter were always around. The common room was never so quiet. This was nice, Sirius thought to himself, as they laughed and smiled together.

Remus reached up to brush some crumbs off Sirius’s bottom lip and chin. Suddenly, Sirius couldn’t remember how to breathe.

Then, the portrait hole swung open, and James’s voice got louder and louder.

“Oh, brilliant. Cake!” James threw his books into a chair, and Remus cut him a piece. Sirius loved James to bits, but had never wanted him to disappear more. James smiled and munched happily away.

Soon Peter came in, followed by Lily, Marlene and Dorcas. Remus split the rest of the cake amongst his friends, who never asked any questions about the appearance of food in the common room.

Remus reached down and squeezed Sirius’s hand under the table. Sirius squeezed back.

“Do you want to go upstairs and listen to an album?” Remus asked suddenly.

“Sure,” Sirius said, getting up from the floor.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Remus gave Sirius a small smile.

“Do you want to listen to some T. Rex?” Remus asked, opening the door.

And Sirius smiled, feeling like he’d listen to an augurey cry, if that’s what Remus wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justtoarguewithyou)


End file.
